


半句再见11

by Psehunjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psehunjeno/pseuds/Psehunjeno
Relationships: Nojun





	半句再见11

▹诺俊  
▹性转  
▹xxj文笔  
▹瞎写的，别骂（有人看就接着写  
▹题目暂定“半句再见”

*That's ok

半年实习没给黄仁珺留下什么。

不不不！留下了半脸水土不服长得痘！

黄仁珺结束实习的时候已经是大四的学生了。

她忙着赶论文的时候，李帝努这边的考研的笔试已经通过了，准备去面试。

黄仁珺对有李帝努这么一个做啥啥行的男朋友，一直都是持“不愧是你李帝努”的骄傲态度。

李帝努要去帝都参加面试了，别的不担心就担心黄仁珺。

“我这一阵比较忙，不能帮你解决太多问题了。”

“坚强点，让我放心。”

“我知道啊～”

“反正你还有十天就要考试了～”

李帝努这时候是真的很爱黄仁珺的。

走的时候还跟黄仁珺说，论文改不好、不想改的话回来他在给她改，让黄仁珺别着急…

那时候黄仁珺想，不知道自己哪里的福分遇见这样一个完美的男朋友，可能是遇见之前那场手术换来的吧，她这样没头没脑的想。

李帝努复试是在三月份，黄仁珺的生日又快到了，他的考试好像正逢那几天，今年的生日怕是不能一起过了。

不能一起过还有些遗憾呢。

但是黄仁珺也努力的做个乖巧的女朋友，考试期间没有一直拉着李帝努聊天，只发了一条“等你回来”，自己就老老实实的去码论文了。

李帝努去了小半个月。

生日那天黄仁珺照常睡了懒觉，但被电话叫醒了，她以为是每年妈妈提醒要吃鸡蛋的电话。

结果她迷迷糊糊的接起电话的时候才发现并不是。

“您好，顺丰快递，是黄仁珺女士吧？”

“啊？我是。”

“这边有您的快递，您来学校门口取下吧。”

“？？？嗷嗷，您稍等一下，我马上下去。”

黄仁珺怕快递叔叔等急了，随便套了个衣服就出去了。

快递叔叔确认好把快递给她的时候，她签收以后抱在怀里特别吃惊。

一束红色的玫瑰花，3月的3、23日的3，一共33朵。

她单手抱花用一只手拿出来卡片看，卡片上写着“大宝宝，生日快乐，李诺。”

从校门口到宿舍这一段，黄仁珺开心的抱着玫瑰花，仿佛这个学校最幸福的女孩子。

醒了就不睡了，她顺便打开了手机，看见了李帝努给她发的消息，是一段视频。

“宝宝，生日快乐呀，晚上估计就能到学校了。”

刚参加完复试，还要打点一些事，应该很累的，和李帝努一起去考试的同学都要考完试的第二天才回来的，李帝努为了黄仁珺的生日，非要赶在当天赶回来，哪怕到的时候是晚上了。

他们之前住的地方，因为李帝努的考研和黄仁珺的实习已经退了，黄仁珺听了李帝努今天要回来，开心的订了吃饭的地方和要住的酒店，开始化妆。

磨磨蹭蹭又收拾又打扮的时间很快就到了，黄仁珺打了车去接李帝努。

李帝努的生日礼物不止复试完就急着赶回来、和一束玫瑰花，还有一副特别漂亮的蓝紫色的木梳子。

对，是梳子，看起来很贵的样子。

别的男朋友都是送口红、送包包，他却送了一个梳子，当时黄仁珺并不懂这份礼物的含义，她只觉得李帝努回来她就高兴。

等后来她懂了男生送女生梳子的含义时，一切都那么不重要了。

大学刚毕业前李帝努已经考上了B市体院的研究生，报的篮球教育，那年复试专业李帝努考了他们那届第一，学习也不拉腿，他是个典型的好学生。

参加完毕业典礼前，黄仁珺因为没什么事已经回家了，李帝努则去了B市提前做兼职，一家篮球俱乐部的教练。

黄仁珺在家午睡，睡着睡觉被自己哭醒了，但她也不知道怎么做梦就哭了，可能想李帝努了吧。

李帝努白天出去忙，晚上拉着黄仁珺视频。

黄仁珺说自己哭过，李帝努特吃惊。

“你真神了，我今天碰见我前女友了，B市这么大竟然在一节地铁里碰到了。”

“你俩命中注定呗。”

黄仁珺没有好气，俩人在电话里拌嘴。

这会两个人是已经是好了一年多的“老夫老妻”，没有之前那么害羞。

明敞敞的phone sex～

黄仁珺窝在自己的床上跟李帝努视频，还没说什么，李帝努的脖子脸明显虾红起来，说着话还有轻喘。

“你怎么了，天气太热中暑了麽？”

李帝努也没忌讳，镜头往小腹上照了一下，又移到了脸上。

“想你了。”说着他手上的动作也没停。

虽然就一个镜头，黄仁珺还是看到了他手上撸动的肿胀。

望梅止渴，和黄仁珺视频打手枪，不愧是你。

“宝宝，看看胸。”

黄仁珺哼唧着也不动弹，就看着李帝努在那头边着急，手底下边用力。

“你学坏了，宝宝，看我下回怎么收拾你。”

李帝努说收拾黄仁珺，是真的会收拾的，黄仁珺想想到时候腰疼的还是自己，就不闹李帝努了。

她把睡衣解了几个扣子，自己随意又诱惑的揉捏自己的柔软，边揉捏指缝夹着乳头，她被自己揉的有些微喘。

虽然是望梅止渴，但是这么香艳的场面李帝努一下就抵不住了，手上的速度一加快，倾泻了出来。

他又得重洗一遍澡了。

两个人商量着，毕业典礼完，黄仁珺也去B市工作，距离不会产生美，只会更想念，所以两个人决定还是在一个城市为好。

研一的时候课本来就多，李帝努竟然还去小学代课，周末还是去篮球俱乐部给小孩当教练，有时候cba排比赛了他晚上还被导师安排监屏去，导师带的女篮有比赛了他还要帮忙吹裁判。

刚毕业的时候黄仁珺为了陪在李帝努身边，在B市的一家教育机构里当舞蹈老师。

李帝努研一的时候真的很忙。

所以两个人没有住在一起，李帝努在学校住宿，黄仁珺住在距离李帝努学校5分钟的一个女生公寓，又是群体生活，但是对刚毕业的两个人来说，没有更好的选择。

刚毕业手里的钱不多，有些苦，但两个人过得甜。

黄仁珺每天都会提前在自己住的地方做好午饭带给李帝努，李帝努则每天晚上等着黄仁珺下班以后回来一起吃过饭，再给她送回住处。

刚开始的时候，李帝努还会每天晚上去接黄仁珺下班，黄仁珺是个小路痴，十几分钟的路程愣是李帝努接了一周多，黄仁珺才自己走熟。

李帝努会吃完黄仁珺做的饭给她照一张空碗的照片，并说，宝宝你做的蘑菇汤比食堂还好吃。

黄仁珺会把李帝努运动完的脏衣服带回自己的住处，洗好、晾干、叠好装好，再给他送回去。

虽然还是合租，还是吵，但是黄仁珺还是忍住了自己小性子，她相信她和李帝努会越来越好，她会陪着他。

李帝努有时候结束的早了，还是会去接黄仁珺，会在李帝努想要、黄仁珺的公司人走光的时候，在休息室的沙发上草草的来一发。

有时候在两个人手头宽裕的时候，买上一大包零食、一天三顿外卖，去外面开房停停歇歇的做一天爱。

两个人会赶上都休息的时候出去玩一玩。

798，中关村，天安门，后海，南锣鼓巷，鸟巢，水立方…

外国语学院旁他们常常跑大老远去吃的那家汤饭。

嫌弃体院太贵而跑去邮电大学游泳的泳池。

因为没有时间而去的夜场的欢乐谷…

黄仁珺觉得虽然两个人刚毕业很苦，但是没关系，有李帝努陪着，她是有信心走下去的。

她以为李帝努也会陪她走下去的。


End file.
